


Piece of Her

by Tornainbow



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-25
Updated: 2010-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tornainbow/pseuds/Tornainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only when she didn't have it anymore that Kahlan realized she had lost something in the first place. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piece of Her

Kahlan found them by accident when she walked by, and spied the pile of red leather on the shore.

Cara's smooth features broke through the rippling surface of the hot spring. She rose just enough above the water to let Kahlan know that Cara was bare of any clothing. The Mord-Sith's hands followed, rising to slick back her hair as water sleuthed over honeyed skin. Cara opened her eyes as she settled into a comfortable float, and drifted over to Dahlia who was a few feet from her in the water.

Kahlan had yet to see the other Mord-Sith's hair in anything but a tight braid, always tied and neat. She was surprised to see the light brown tresses trailing behind Dahlia, a feathery, wispy cloud in the water, trailing behind her. It was longer than she expected.

Cara smiled, bright and moving, and Kahlan was reminded of when Cara declared the beauty of the night wisps. Just like before, the Confessor's breath caught at the sight of Cara glowing with happiness, completely carefree, just as rare and enchanting as any landscape or night wisps dancing.

Kahlan realized it had been months since she had seen Cara display such emotion, but she knew that was her own fault. After the Pillars of Creation, after Richard had been brought back to life, Kahlan had paid little attention to everyone else. But she missed being Cara's confidant, the way it made her feel like she had a piece of something special that nobody else had. Regret deflated Kahlan, that she had neglected their friendship.

Cara smiled for Dahlia though. In the water, Cara possessively pulled Dahlia into her, melding their mouths in a kiss so heated the hot spring seemed to be little more than a cool pond. One of Dahlia's hands came up to Cara's jaw, a light, soft caress against Cara's skin. For a moment, Kahlan watched Dahlia touch Cara like she was precious, but then her hand cupped Cara's jaw more firmly, and slide behind Cara's neck so she could dig her fingers into Cara's hair.

It had never occurred to Kahlan that Cara might not need her anymore. The two Mord-Sith behaved civil and platonic whenever she saw them together, but it was obviously another matter in private.

It was only that Kahlan hadn't realized how much she had coveted that piece of Cara, and now she was losing it—lost it, already—to someone she still was just beginning to trust.

"Kahlan," Richard said, closer than Kahlan expected. Startled, she whipped around quickly. Richard stood a few steps away with one hand pointing in another direction. "I found us a spring for ourselves over this way." Richard held his hand out to her.

Kahlan heard a splash and laughter behind her, though Richard didn't seem to notice the sound, or that they were coming from his stoic Mord'Sith. She accepted Richard's outstretched hand, pushing the feelings of reluctance to the back of her mind, trying not to think about words Cara had earnestly spoken to her once before.

 _I wish you could have been there._

**Author's Note:**

> From LJ-user charrua33's prompt, "Jealousy...Dahlia is now part of the ~~Famous Five~~ gang. Kahlan loves Richard but..."


End file.
